


От теории к практике

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Harry Potter's Dick, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Restraints, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, which spends much time on-screen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Главное оружие Гермионы — знания. Конечно, без методичности, терпения и таблиц совместимости ингредиентов тоже далеко не уедешь.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	От теории к практике

**Author's Note:**

> Незамутнённый пайский прон. Нет, даже не надейтесь на сюжет. Вас предупредили. Минет, продолжительные слащавые ласки, немного фемдома, комфорт без хёрта, ограничение подвижности.

День Рождения Гарри Поттера проходил в тёплой, дружеской атмосфере, но Гермиона с каждой минутой нервничала всё сильнее. Понимающие ухмылки, которыми в конце вечера дружно одарили её на прощание Лаванда и Джинни, заставили на секунду пожалеть о том, что она обратилась к ним за консультацией. Но только на секунду. Гарри заслуживал лучшего, а одними только книгами в данном случае было не обойтись.

— Ну что, пойдём _спать_? — с многозначительной интонацией предложил он, когда с уборкой и мытьём посуды было покончено, благо, магия позволила управиться минут за десять.

Гермиона невольно фыркнула: они встречались уже больше полугода, а сексом начали заниматься несколько месяцев назад, но Гарри до сих пор очаровательно смущался, когда речь заходила об этом, и предпочитал изъясняться иносказаниями.

— Нет, — она качнула головой и послала ему озорной взгляд из-под ресниц. — Для начала пойдём в душ.

— Ладно, — Гарри ничуть не расстроился, но намёка, похоже, не понял. — Кто первый?

— Полагаю, ванная достаточно велика, чтобы вместить нас обоих сразу, — прямо сказала Гермиона. — А даже если и нет, я умею накладывать чары расширения пространства с семнадцати лет.

— О… — он на секунду смутился, но в его взгляде тут же разгорелся интерес. — Думаю, ты абсолютно права.

Гарри взял её за руку — их пальцы привычно переплелись — и потянул в сторону ванной. Гермиона решила на время уступить инициативу и безропотно пошла за ним. Она изобразила покорность, когда он прижал её к двери, едва та за ними закрылась, и с энтузиазмом поцеловал, но стоило ему попытаться задрать её мантию, как Гермиона отстранилась.

— Может, всё же хочешь полностью насладиться второй частью своего подарка?

— Второй частью? — Гарри смотрел на неё непонимающе.

— Ты ведь не думал, что я ограничусь книгой, пусть и настолько внушительной? 

По его виду можно было с уверенностью сказать: да, именно так он и думал. 

— Но это же полная антология квиддича с древнейших времён и до наших дней! — изумился Гарри, и Гермиона, закатив глаза, легонько толкнула его ладонью в грудь, вынуждая отойти на пару шагов.

— У меня есть для тебя ещё кое-что, поинтереснее квиддича. Стой, где стоишь.

И она, насколько могла соблазнительно изогнувшись, начала медленно расстёгивать свою нарядную мантию, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Это была самая спорная часть плана: Гермиона никогда не могла похвастаться ни пластикой, ни уверенностью в себе, ни пышными формами. Однако реакция Гарри на то, что под мантией ничего не было, развеяла её сомнения. Он очень мило смотрелся с приоткрытым ртом, выпученными глазами и протянутыми к ней руками, так что ей стоило больших усилий не хихикнуть и не испортить атмосферу.

— Нет-нет-нет, — сказала она вместо этого и погрозила ему пальцем. — Не трогать.

Тяжело сглотнув, Гарри покорно опустил руки и продолжил пожирать её взглядом. Гермиона, подбодрённая его готовностью слушаться, уже смелее повела плечами, и мантия упала на пол, оставив её полностью обнажённой. Кажется, она начинала входить во вкус.

Дав Гарри возможность посмотреть, Гермиона прищурилась и скомандовала:

— Раздевайся.

Чего бы она себе ни представляла, надежды эти не оправдались: мантия и всё, что было под ней, слетели с него чуть ли не быстрее, чем Гермиона закончила говорить. Это что сейчас, стихийная магия была? Едва удержавшись от смешка, она повелительно махнула другой рукой в сторону ванной:

— Залезай.

Её не отпускало опасение, что он свернёт себе шею прежде, чем выполнит приказ, поэтому она выпрямилась и потянулась за палочкой — чтобы иметь возможность подхватить его, если что, — постаравшись сделать это соблазнительно. В голову пришла шальная мысль лизнуть кончик палочки, и Гермиона это сделала, пока не передумала. У полироли был вкус полироли, но оно того стоило, ведь как бы пошло это ни смотрелось, именно такого эффекта она и добивалась, верно? Громкое, прерывистое дыхание Гарри и тот факт, что он всё же едва не поскользнулся, только чудом удержав равновесие, подтверждали, что Гермиона на верном пути.

Раз уж взяла палочку, она выдула из неё кучу мыльных пузырей, тут же превративших ванную комнату в страну чудес, и дала следующую команду:

— Включи воду.

Ему пришлось повернуться к ней спиной — отрегулировать температуру, — и Гермиона воспользовалась моментом, чтобы бросить палочку и подойти ближе.

Тело Гарри, трогательно-мосластое, жилистое и поджарое, всегда приводило её в восторг, смешанный с щемящей нежностью. Она не удержалась: протянула руку и провела по его лопатке самым кончиком пальца. По спине Гарри прошла волна дрожи, он резко обернулся и потянулся к ней, но Гермиона шагнула назад и сложила руки под грудью. Его взгляд резко вильнул.

— Если ты будешь плохо себя вести, мне придётся тебя наказать, — сказала она, пытаясь изображать кокетливый голос.

— И что же ты со мной сделаешь? — вдруг нагло ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Лишу подарка, — отчеканила Гермиона своим обычным строгим тоном и недовольно поджала губы. Ей показалось, что она заметила краем глаза, как его член немного дёрнулся. К чёрту кокетство, будем изображать училку. Это легко, это — вторая натура. — Итак, ты будешь слушаться?

— Буду.

Она довольно кивнула и медленно пошла обратно к ванной, но внутрь залезать не стала — остановилась рядом. взяла губку, тщательно её намылила и медленно провела по груди Гарри, оставляя пенный след. Затем обратное движение — рядом. и ещё одно, и ещё, пока вся его грудь не оказалась хорошенько намыленной. Тогда Гермиона перешла к плечам и рукам. Она орудовала губкой мягко, но тщательно, не просто делала вид.

Лицо Гарри раскраснелось — и от жары, и от происходящего, сама она наверняка выглядела примерно так же, — румянец ему очень шёл. Смотреть на это было одно удовольствие.

Как же ей хотелось плюнуть на свой план и прямо сейчас запрыгнуть на Гарри. Позволить ему выскочить из ванной, подхватить её на руки, прижать к стене и оттрахать. Быстро, размашисто, до боли и судорог в мышцах насаживать её на член. До мурашек и онемения в голове. Потом уронить его на пол и оседлать, скакать на нём. Вгоняя его в себя и почти рыча от расходящихся с каждым новым движением по телу горячих волн удовольствия.

А под конец она не сдержала бы долгого, пронзительно-отчаянного стона, как обычно, больше похожего на животный вой, потому что ощущения переполнили её и грозили разорвать, если не выпустить их наружу хотя бы так, в виде крика...

Гермиона встряхнула головой, отгоняя навязчивые и слишком соблазнительные идеи — это его день! — и начала мысленно вспоминать таблицу совместимости ингредиентов животного и магического происхождения в зависимости от температуры варки. Это немного помогло, и спина с ногами были успешно помыты. Осталось самое сложное и ответственное. 

Джинни настоятельно рекомендовала уделить внимание каждому квадратному дюйму, каждой, Мерлин помоги, складочке, потому что от этого зависела половина успеха. Гермиона признавала её правоту и собиралась последовать мудрому совету более опытной подруги. Когда она приступила, член Гарри уже стоял колом, и это несказанно облегчало задачу, но он был не обрезан, и повозиться всё же пришлось: так и эдак растягивая кожу, чтобы ничего не пропустить. 

Закончила Гермиона под тихие стоны, но, пока она смывала пену, а затем вытирала себя и Гарри, беспощадно растирая его и так уже красную, распаренную кожу, они сошли на нет.

— Это было круто!

Молча бросив полотенце на пол ванной, Гермиона подошла к своей палочке, очень медленно наклонилась, подняла её и выпрямилась. Наградой ей послужило что-то нечленораздельное, но несомненно восторженное. Чёрт, и почему она раньше так не делала? 

Гермиона обернулась и отлеветировала к Гарри халат.

— Одевайся и иди за мной.

Он безропотно послушался, очевидно, поняв, что это ещё далеко не всё. Гарри вообще был весьма сообразителен, когда хотел. Жалко только, что хотел редко.

Гермиона одеваться не стала. Поразительно, какой эффект производили самые простые действия всего лишь благодаря отсутствию одежды. И, чего греха таить, приятно было чувствовать себя настолько желанной и соблазнительной. 

— Стой где стоишь, — предупредила она Гарри и, увеличив кровать при помощи магии раза в два, первая забралась на неё, старательно принимая похабные позы в процессе. Громкое сопение и жалобные взгляды Гарри уверили её, что всё сделано правильно.

Она села так, чтобы ему было хорошо всё видно.

— Раздевайся, на этот раз медленно.

Медленно или нет, а один халат сложно растянуть надолго, но эй, она учтёт это на будущее.

— Теперь или сюда и ложись.

Гарри послушался, но _как_ он это сделал!

У Гермионы перехватило дыхание от его непонятно откуда взявшейся соблазнительной грации. И снова захотелось плюнуть на всё, прыгнуть на него и позволить ему задавать темп: бешеный, на пределе выносливости, на грани удовольствия и муки, как вся их жизнь. Но разве сейчас, в мирные времена, не настала пора испытать что-то тягучее, неторопливое, изматывающее?

Гермиона мысленно приказала себе придерживаться плана — не зря же она этот проклятый план составляла, терпя смешки Джинни и высокомерную снисходительность Лаванды? — палочкой приклеила руки и ноги Гарри к кровати, распяв его на ней в позе звезды, и предвкушающе улыбнулась.

— Какого соплохвоста, Гермиона? — возмутился он, тут же выпав из образа.

— Могу убрать чары. И пойдём спать.

— _Спать?_ — он многозначительно подмигнул.

— Нет. Спать, — нахмурилась она.

— Не надо.

— Что не надо.

— Спать. Убирать чары.

— То-то же.

Гермиона придвинулась ближе и начала задумчиво водить ладонями по груди и животу Гарри. Всё время выходило как-то так, что их захлёстывала страсть — она и сейчас пыталась, но таблица совместимости пока спасала, — и вот так неторопливо насладиться просто ощущением кожи Гарри под своими пальцами Гермионе до сих пор толком не приходилось. Они, бывало, часами сидели в обнимку и держались за руки, но это совсем не то.

Она гладила его бледную кожу по-разному, экспериментируя: всей ладонью, мягко проводя и властно сжимая; кончиками пальцев, едва каясь, сквозь бегущие мурашки; подушечками, с нажимом — только не рёбра! — разминая забитые мышцы; ногтями, оставляя розоватые полоски и отметки в форме полумесяцев; губами, невесомо целуя и оставляя засосы; языком, то проводя широкие влажные полосы, то щекоча лишь самым кончиком; зубами, прикусывая каждый раз с разной силой; грудью, потираясь своими сосками о его и просто прижимаясь, чувствуя, что их сердца готовы выскочить навстречу друг другу.

Он был такой отзывчивый, так ластился и подставлял обделённые вниманием участки, что она могла бы, наверное, провести за этим занятием вечность.

Желание получить удовольствие отступило перед желанием его доставлять.

Гарри тёрся о неё всё настойчивее, а член у него снова крепко стоял и жаждал внимания. Гермиона собиралась оказать его в избытке и с груди Гарри переключилась на живот и лобок, каждый раз, словно бы специально дразня, останавливая руки и губы в непосредственной близости от его члена, но так пока и не прикоснувшись непосредственно к нему. Она ласкала его медленно и мучительно, иногда прерываясь на минуту или все пять для медленного и чувственного поцелуя, зачастую не особенно глубокого, но неизменно полного нежности и желания неторопливо насладиться каждым моментом, каждым отдельным соприкосновением.

Гермиона сжалилась, когда у Гарри закатились глаза, а речь стала нечленораздельной. Тогда она наконец-то переключилась на его член, для начала почти невесомо проведя от основания до головки, но пока не трогая крайнюю плоть. И Гарри, и член дёрнулись, словно их прошибло электрическим током, а Гарри ещё и жалобно застонал.

После секундного раздумья Гермиона потянулась к палочке и приклеила к кровати ещё и задницу Гарри — для абсолютно надёжной фиксации.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, нетерпеливо ёрзая.

— Ш-ш-ш, — она погладила его взмокшим, торчавшим сосульками волосам, чмокнула в нос, прикусила и чуть пожевала ухо, оставила очередной засос на шее и принялась вылизывать сосок, но уже через минуту сжалилась и спустилась ниже, так и не отрывая языка от кожи Гарри: рёбра, живот, лобок, основание члена почти по кругу, мошонка.

Гермиона несколько раз провела по ней языком — вдоль и поперёк — и вернулась к основанию, чтобы оставить на лобке цепочку крохотных засосов; её рука тем временем прошлась по внутренней стороне бедра сначала одной ноги Гарри, а затем второй и начала легонько массировать место между мошонкой и анусом.

Если Лаванда не соврала, то это слабое подобие массажа простаты — до прямого они когда-нибудь обязательно тоже дойдут, но вряд ли сегодня — должно усилить ощущения.

На вкус кожа члена не особенно и отличалась от любой другой, разве что выступившая смазка очень ненадолго придавала странный, немного солёный привкус, но с этим легко было смириться. Гермиона вылизывала член Гарри от основания к головке, стремясь не пропустить вниманием и лаской ни кусочка. Когда ей показалось, что задача выполнена, она бережно обхватила основание ствола, потянула вниз, оголяя прежде полускрывшуюся в крайней плоти головку, сжала пальцы сильнее и начала вылизывать член по новой, уже от державшей его ладони к неприкрытой головке. Когда язык Гермионы коснулся уздечки, Гарри тряхнуло с такой силой, вздрогнула вся кровать. Но он не кончил. Она закончила круг и повторила его ещё раз. Гарри снова вздрогнул, но уже чуть слабее. Его ладони сжались в кулаки, на руках ярко проступили вздувшиеся вены, но заклинание держало крепко.

Щедро облизав губы — и прикрыв ими зубы, — Гермиона открыла рот и взяла в него самый кончик головки. Она медленно и аккуратно посасывала её, словно гигантскую соломинку, играя кончиком языка с отверстием уретры и изредка пробегая им по кругу. Потом сделала спираль и начала облизывать головку по кругу, плотно, но без лишнего давления прижимая к ней язык. С непривычки он быстро уставал, и Гермиона взяла член Гарри глубже в рот, насколько могла, двигая головой и позволяя сомкнутым в кольцо губам скользить по стволу, а расслабленному языку — по его нижней части, мягко лаская уздечку. 

Гарри дышал часто и прерывисто, на напряжённом животе в неглубоких, но чётко очерченных ложбинках пресса ярко блестели капельки пота.

Чтобы дать отдых шее, она насадилась ртом на член до упора, втянула воздух, засасывая ещё плотнее, и начала елозить языком, плотно прижатым к члену, из стороны в сторону.

Гарри стонал уже в голос, не останавливаясь, но Гермиона продолжала его ласкать, чередуя разные виды стимуляции, чтобы дать отдых разным группам задействованных мышц, и не планировала останавливаться. Как только у неё что-то затекало или начинало ныть, она переходила к новой, ранее не опробованной технике. Её рука иногда отвлекалась на то, чтобы помассировать мошонку Гарри, потеребить его твёрдые, набухшие соски или нежно провести по пересохшим губам или бившемуся на шее пульсу, а потом возвращалась к непрямому массажу простаты.

Она натягивалась на его член до упора, а языком то чертила быстрые линии кончиком из стороны в сторону, то прижималась всей поверхностью и делала медленные круговые движения.

Кажется, между стонами Гарри что-то шептал, но у неё не получалось разобрать. Это как-то слишком походило на парселтанг, хотя со змеёй сейчас плотно общалась она. Его голова бессильно запрокинулась, но Гермиона не собиралась давать ему кончить и хотела попробовать всё, что запомнила из тематических книг и рассказов Джинни с Лавандой — и что сама придумала в процессе, — но в какой-то момент её рука, сжимавшая нижнюю часть ствола, чуть расслабилась из-за усталости, и Гарри этого хватило, чтобы судорожно забиться в оргазме.

Гермиона в тот момент как раз языком активно наглаживала его член, заглоченный почти до самого горла, но благодаря фиксации чарами избежала риска того, что в непроизвольных конвульсиях Гарри случайно протолкнёт его дальше и её стошнит в такой неподходящий момент. Сперма выплеснулась неожиданно и почти на корень языка, так что Гермиона проглотила её чисто машинально и не нашла в этом ничего страшного — зря её Джинни пугала противным вкусом, — даже тщательно облизала и обсосала стремительно терявший прежние объёмы член, прежде чем окончательно выпустить его изо рта.

Освободив Гарри от чар, она погладила его по щеке и пристроилась рядом, положив голову ему на грудь.

Это был очень интересный опыт во многих отношениях — особенно пронзительным было чувство довольства от того, что у неё получилось доставить удовольствие любимому человеку. Много удовольствия — конечно, с Темпусом никто не сидел, но можно поспорить, что их обычные пятнадцать минут ни в какое сравнение не шли, — и Гермиона поздравила себя с тем, что не только решила этот эксперимент провести, но и успешно закончила.

— Я рук не чувствую, — просипел Гарри жалобно. — И ног тоже.

— Тебе не понравилось? — уточнила она озадаченно.

— Глупая… если бы я только сейчас мог шлёпнуть тебя по заднице, чтоб ты своей умной головой думала поменьше всяких глупостей.

— Значит, понравилось, — сделала вывод Гермиона, водя пальцами по груди Гарри, но милосердно не задевая наверняка слишком чувствительные сейчас соски.

Челюсть ныла именно так сильно, как её предупреждали, но это были сущие мелочи по сравнению со счастливым лицом Гарри. Она задумалась, что бы ещё такое экспериментальное придумать на… какой там ближайший праздник? Ладно, с этим можно разобраться позже, а пока она получит наконец-то свою долю удовольствия.

Гермиона привстала на локте и поцеловала Гарри достаточно пылко, чтоб он тихонько застонал, а потом приподнялась и села к нему на живот.

Она взяла его руки в свои и медленно провела ими по ногам: от колен до промежности, потом огладила ими свои бока и положила на грудь, несколько раз сжала и расслабила активно пальцы, массируя и наслаждаясь ощущениями на грани. Ладони у Гарри были мозолистые и немного шершавые. Она специально прижимала плотнее, чем это делал он сам. Ей хотелось максимальной интенсивности и полноты контакта.

Гермиона застонала и потянула его пальцы в рот, облизала их. Положила одну его руку на свою задницу, а вторую, мокрую прижала к промежности и начала потирать клитор. Сама же наклонилась к лицу Гарри, снова вовлекая его в долгий поцелуй. Потом переместилась чуть выше, давая его губам доступ к своей груди, и он с охотой обхватил ими сосок, потёр его и сильно присосался. Гермиона охнула от пристрелившей между грудью и промежностью искры, а Гарри переключился на второй сосок. Облизал и его тоже и засосал. Гермиона почувствовала, что его пальцы уже почти самостоятельно гладят её клитор, прогнулась и попросила

— Засунь их в меня, Гарри, ну же.

Он послушался и начал трахать её двумя пальцами, до боли сжимая вторую руку на заднице и не переставая сосать грудь. Настал её черёд стонать в голос.

Гермиона поняла, что хочет большего, и властно схватив его за запястье, вытащила пальцы Гарри из себя и положила руку себе на грудь

Она провела ногтями по его животу, а потом потёрлась о него лобком, оставляя влажный след и спустилась ниже, так же продолжая тереться, пока не почувствовала его почти полностью вставший член. Рука Гарри переместилась с её задницы на вторую грудь, которую он теперь не доставал ртом. Она переложила его член, чтобы он прижался к животу Гарри, и начала скользить по нему мокрой от смазки промежностью, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, проходясь при каждом движении головкой по клитору и постепенно усиливая нажим.

Обе Руки Гарри уже вполне самостоятельно сжимали её грудь, чередуя упругое массирование всей поверхности и интенсивное, но недолгое потирание клитора, вырывавшее из горла Гермионы невнятные междометия.

Она замерла, когда почувствовала приближение оргазма и приподнялась, одной рукой обхватила член Гарри, приставила его ко входу во влагалище, едва погрузив внутрь кончик головки, но не двинулась дальше вниз, а вместо этого начала рукой гонять по стволу кожу, надрачивая член Гарри, по которому текла её смазка, и давая себе время немного остыть, чтобы не кончить сразу. Ей понадобилось не меньше трёх минут, и Гарри уже дважды попытался приподнять бёдра, чтобы оказаться внутри неё. На первый раз она шутливо хлопнула его по животу, а на второй чувствительно проехалась по груди ногтями — от чего он прикусил губу осмотрел на неё таким взглядом, что ей малодушно захотелось разрешить ему всё, чего он только пожелает, но врождённая дотошность пересилила и помогла не выйти из роли.

— Я могу снова тебя обездвижить. Ты этого хочешь?

Он отрицательно мотнул головой. Она положила одну ладонь на его пылающую жаром грудь, убрала вторую с члена, и по предвкушающему выражению лица Гарри определила, что он понял, что сейчас произойдёт. Но он точно никак не ожидал того, как резко и глубоко войдёт в неё его член. Сдавленное шипение, выпученные глаза и последовавший за этим протяжный стон это подтверждали.

Гермиона замерла, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Что бы там ни писали про низкую чувствительность влагалища, но она очень хорошо ощущала нежность и гладкость кожи, покрывавшей член и удивительно приятно контрастировавшей с его твёрдостью. Восхитительное творение природы.

Гарри, уже пришедший в себя, отвлёкся от её груди, провёл руками по животу, огладил бока и начал массировать задницу Гермионы, не навязчиво чуть приподнимая полушария в намёке на то, что пора бы уже начать двигаться. И она прогнулась и начала… медленно вращать тазом, мягко потираясь клитором о его лобок и неторопливо массируя головкой его члена шейку матки. Гарри застонал наполовину разочарованно.

— Ты издеваешься, — выдохнул он.

— Ты можешь в любой момент попросить меня остановиться, если тебе действительно так не нравится, — сказала она прерывисто.

Он промолчал и принялся за её задницу с двойным усердием. А она прикрыла глаза, гляди из-под ресниц, и будто неосознанно начала осторожно ласкать свою грудь, едва касаясь кожи.

Гарри шумно втянул воздух, его ноздри затрепетали.

Гермиона, готовая в любой момент перестать, немного расслабилась и начала действовать смелее: сжала, медленно, пульсирующе массируя в такт движениям своего таза вокруг члена Гарри. Его руки начали двигаться синхронно, и дружные стоны вырвались одновременно.

Гермиона всё яростнее тёрла свои соски, двигала тазом всё резче и сильнее вжималась в Гарри. Стоны её становились громче и громче, но она вновь остановилась в шаге от финала, на самой грани. На секунду замерла и начала медленно подниматься, выпуская из себя член Гарри. Когда больше половины оказалось снаружи, она на секунду остановилась, а затем принялась так же медленно опускаться

Гермиона двигалась вверх и вниз всё в том же неторопливом мучительном темпе, а Гарри извивался под ней, борясь с собой, чтобы не поддаваться навстречу, и стонал. Если бы он уже раз сегодня не кончил, ни за что не продержался бы так долго, даже с учётом регулярности их сексуальной жизни.

Когда Гарри уже не смог сдерживаться и явственно начал подмахивать, Гермиона слезла с него и потянулась за волшебной палочкой.

— Снова?

— Сам ты явно не в состоянии не дёргаться.

Она приклеила к кровати его задницу и на секунду задумалась.

— Сядь.

Когда Гарри это сделал, Гермиона застыла, невольно им залюбовавшись: её взгляд ласкал резкие, но гармоничные линии его тела, пока не остановился члене.

— Откинься чуть назад и обопрись руками.

О да, он смотрелся просто великолепно.

— Ты невероятно сексуален, Гарри.

— Мне далеко до тебя, Гермиона.

Она хмыкнула и приклеила его руки тоже. 

Отложив палочку, Гермиона забралась к нему на колени.

Она устроилась на его члене, скрестив ноги у него на пояснице. Покачалась из стороны в сторону, опускаясь до упора, гладя его грудь, плечи и руки, поцеловала, прикусывая губы, и он с охотой ответил. не отрываясь от его губ, Гермиона чуть приподнялась и вновь опустилась, оказалось не очень удобно, она отстранилась и попробовала ещё раз, под другим углом. Намного лучше.

Вцепившись в плечи Гарри для опоры, Гермиона начала размашисто двигаться, наконец-то со всей силы насаживаясь на него, как мечтала ещё в ванной. С каждым движением хотелось ещё сильнее, ещё быстрее, внутри росла сверхновая, грозя разорвать её в клочья. А потом она громко, надсадно закричала от того, что её голова раскололась и стала такой пустой и лёгкой, какой не бывала никогда. По телу гуляли электрические волны, заставляя мышцы конвульсивно сокращаться, а горло – издавать звуки, похожие на всхлипы.

Грудная клетка Гарри ходила ходуном, глаза были дикие.

— Руки, — посипел он.

Она нащупала палочку и отменила заклинание и Гарри без сил упал спиной на кровать, Гермиона легла на него сверху, плотно обхватив его ногами за бока и оперевшись на руки по обе стороны от его головы. Она почувствовала, как его член выскользнул из неё, а следом по ноге щёкотно потекла смешанная со смазкой сперма, наверняка капая Гарри на живот, но ему в тот момент было очевидно глубоко на это наплевать: он всё ещё тяжело дышал выглядел так, словно был не совсем в себе. Гермиона погладила его по щеке, чмокнула в нос и широко улыбнулась. Это она с ним сделала.

И ей было просто охренительно хорошо.

Когда во взгляд Гарри вернулась осознанность, он первым делом спросил:

— Когда у нас следующий праздник?

— Завтра.

— Серьёзно?

— День Йоркшира.

— Серьёзно?!

Гермиона хихикнула и кивнула:

— И, если тебе вдруг интересно, послезавтра у нас день почтового ящика. Послепослезавтра…

— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? — прервал он её, и она наклонилась к его губам.

Гарри лениво поглаживал её грудь, пока они медленно целовались, и Гермиона поймала себя на том, что непроизвольно снова потирается промежностью о его живот, с каждой секундой всё энергичнее, а уже через полминуты она снова кончила с протяжным стоном. Конечно, это был уже совсем не такой потрясающий мироощуущеие оргазм, как в первый раз, но всё равно на уровне.

— Ого. А ещё раз?

Гарри азартно прищурился. Отдышавшись, Гермиона послушно задвигалась снова и кончила секунд через десять, опять, и тогда он всерьёз задался целью узнать, как долго она так сможет. Гарри всегда был очень увлекающейся натурой. Гермиона выдохлась после шести раз и потом ещё минут десять ленилась двинуть даже мизинчиком, а Гарри перебирал её волосы и изредка целовал то нос, то плечо, то висок, то пальцы, то шею, то губы. И улыбался, улыбался, как совершенно ненормальный. Она подозревала, что у неё самой выражение лица не лучше.

Практическое занятие можно было считать успешным на двести процентов, но их с Гарри ждало ещё столько материала для проверки, что хватит на годы.


End file.
